


i love you like i can't even remember "farewell!"

by milkcan



Series: ég fylgist með þér, hvernig þú hreyfir þig bak við veggfóðrið [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Texting, day6 is also mentioned, stray kids - Freeform, supportive friends, the ride or die squad, use of stan language, yes the boygroup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcan/pseuds/milkcan
Summary: With a sigh through their nose, Egill locks their phone. They’ve been friends with Leon for years now and there has always been something that was so attractive about him to Egill. They’re unsure if it’s the way he is with them, so kind and now /ultra/ supportive, but also talking to them in a lightly teasing manner all the time, only getting super serious when the time calls for it. Or if it’s his fashion sense, with cuffed jeans (/a bi king!/) and dad shirts that he manages to pull off so well and it somehow just, suits him. Or maybe it’s the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs fully, or the fact that he’s so self-conscious about the way he smells when really he smells great all the time and-/Wow. This is bad./Their phone buzzes in their hand.(Leon and Egill stop beating around the bush.)
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Series: ég fylgist með þér, hvernig þú hreyfir þig bak við veggfóðrið [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	i love you like i can't even remember "farewell!"

**Author's Note:**

> iceland: egill thomassen, they/them, high school student. out as nonbinary to their sibling lukas and their bff leon. has a fat crush on leon  
> hong kong: lei siu "leon" wong, he/him, high school student. came out as bi to egill at a target  
> south korea: yongsoo, he/him, "stan stray kids"  
> liechtenstein: erika, she/her  
> taiwan: mei, she/her  
> seychelles: veronique, she/her
> 
> (title from mad head love by kenshi yonezu! this song still slaps)

Egill opens the door to their room with a sigh. They just dropped their dear friend Leon back off at home after a day of chatting, noodles and mixed signals. His latest Instagram post from not even 15 minutes ago was of Egill themself and Leon's bowl of ramen with the caption "My faves 💙." Now, if this was about a week and a half prior, Egill might not think much of it, but since they've come out to him and he came out in return (completely unprompted, mind you! And looked at my mouth - I think?), it's been very weird. They keep catching Leon staring at them, as well as being a bit more openly affectionate and liberal with compliments. 

_It's all so confusing..._

Their phone buzzes, so Egill fishes it out of their pocket and flops onto their bed.

> **EWIKA FANCLUB**
> 
> **YONGSOO** : stop I know he's so cute
> 
> * * *
> 
> **LEON** : hey so
> 
> i got a question for you

Egill narrows their eyes before unlocking their phone and pulling up Leon's message.

> **EGILL** : yeah what's up?

They're super curious about who Yongsoo was talking about but before that, _I need to relax a little bit._

Egill grabs their open laptop from off their desk, navigating to Netflix and setting it in front of themself. Maybe they could watch a documentary? Something more brainless. Rewatch Ouran? A fifth watch. Don't think so. More Naruto? I'm watching that with Leon...

Their phone buzzes again. They glance over.

> **EWIKA FANCLUB**
> 
> **ERIKA** : his freckles... please

Unable to contain their curiosity, they unlock their phone to be met with an influx of messages, the majority of which are YouTube links from Yongsoo and keysmashes from everyone else. Egill snorts. _Oh, it's Stray Kids._ They had gotten this talk a little while ago because they mentioned to Yongsoo that they're kind of interested in K-groups and _Oh Day6 is my favorite!_ He hit them with an _Oh my God, no way, you'll love this group then_ , said group being Stray Kids, and that's almost all they talk about with each other now. Which is nice because their lyrics are nice, but Egill almost prefers Day6's sound more. _But I digress. I guess he needs more people to talk about them with since they just came back._

( _Also I'll admit Felix is super cute_ )

> **EWIKA FANCLUB**
> 
> **YONGSOO** : ERIKA I KNOW
> 
> I love Felix
> 
> **MEI** : I like girls but Hyunjin could like. get it 😳
> 
> **LEON** : big agree
> 
> **YONGSOO** : PLEASE JDFKJFGKD
> 
> HE'S A VISUAL OFC HE CAN
> 
> **VERONIQUE** : they all look like visuals!! :-0
> 
> **ERIKA** : yeah you're right, Hyunjin could get it
> 
> **EGILL** : I felt that
> 
> **YONGSOO** : EG
> 
> HI

Egill laughs out loud at that. They scroll up to the YouTube links, but another message comes through.

> **MEI** : He's cute!!
> 
> Also EGILL! Where have you been, we miss you 🥺
> 
> **ERIKA** : hi Eg!!!!
> 
> Leon mentioned being w/ you all day but then you were missing all the stray kids talk :'-)

They glance over at their clock, 19:23 blaring back at them. They only dropped Leon back off at home half an hour ago. _Did he really beat me to the chat..._

> **EGILL** : Erika it's only 7 though
> 
> **LEON** : yeah i said it was like a date 🤧🤧😳😳
> 
> **VERONIQUE** : all day with leon you say?
> 
> OH?
> 
> **YONGSOO** : WDYM DATE

Egill locks their phone and tosses it in front of them, heart in their throat. It buzzes a bunch of times from its spot on the bed, but they can't bring themselves to look out of embarrassment.

_Why would he even say that?! What does he even mean by that??_

The phone buzzes again, and this time Egill glances over to see a separate message from Leon.

> **LEON** : do you want me to use they/them with everyone?
> 
> or do u wanna come out to them first yourself

Egill sighs, phone continuing to buzz in their hand. In a burst of irritation, they open the group chat and put it on Do Not Disturb, without even reading the messages. I can't do this with them right now.

> **EGILL** : I think I'll end up saying something
> 
> in the chat once we stop going✈️skz hours
> 
> also
> 
> Why the Fuck did you say that
> 
> What do you mean "date"
> 
> **LEON** : lmao
> 
> im not sure if thatll ever end so
> 
> what should i do in the meantime
> 
> also
> 
> what do u want it to mean??
> 
> ;)

_Huh?!_

Egill flops onto their back with a sigh. _I really cannot deal with him anymore today._ They tap their thumbs together. _However, it’s been a good week and he’s proven to be super supportive._

> **EGILL** : just use they/them
> 
> also we’ll talk
> 
> you tell me you’re bi and don’t know how to act

With a sigh through their nose, Egill locks their phone. They’ve been friends with Leon for _years_ now and there has always been _something_ that was so attractive about him to Egill. They’re unsure if it’s the way he is with them, so kind and now _ultra_ supportive, but also talking to them in a lightly teasing manner all the time, only getting super serious when the time calls for it. Or if it’s his fashion sense, with cuffed jeans ( _a bi king!_ ) and dad shirts that he manages to pull off so well and it somehow just, suits him. Or maybe it’s the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs fully, _or_ the fact that he’s so self-conscious about the way he smells when _really_ he smells great all the time and-

_Wow. This is bad._

Their phone buzzes in their hand.

> **LEON** : bet
> 
> also im not sure i know what you mean ;)

_What is he thinking…_

Suddenly their phone is ringing in their hand, and they almost drop the phone. Veronique’s name and selfie - some beach day from over the summer. She’s grinning from ear to ear, hair wet and sun behind her _(Cutie) -_ flash across their screen. They pick it up after the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey Eg! How are you?”

Veronique’s voice is more sing-song-y than usually. _Huh._

“I’m pretty decent, how are you?”

“Good, good! So.” _Oh she is definitely scheming._

_“_ I have questions! What happened with you and Leon today?”

Egill grits their teeth, a wry smile settling on their face. _Appropriate._ Their phone buzzes against their ear.

“Uh-“ They pull the phone away and put her on speaker so they can look. “-we just hung out and got noodles?” It’s more of a question than a statement.

> **LEON** : DO *NOT* LISTEN TO VERONIQUE
> 
> bro im gonna mcfucking scream

“Okay. So he said a few things that got me _thinking_ and I was like, ‘Huh, is this right?’ And I thought I would just ask you myself. First, what pronouns do you use, Egill?”

_Oh Veronique._

“Um. They, them.”

> **EGILL** : Leon What do you mean??

“Oh! Are you nonbinary?”

_What the_ hell _goes on today?!_

“Yeah, I am.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?!”

_Wait, that isn’t Veronique-_

“Mei, is that you?”

There’s a light laugh in the background and a ‘sorry!’ Egill smiles and rolls their eyes.

“Yeah, that’s Mei, sorry I didn’t mention she was over! But, why _didn’t_ you tell us? We’re always here for you Eg, is this new?”

_Well, this is overwhelming._ Their phone buzzes again.

> **LEON** : ugh
> 
> we’ll talk

_Leon, what the_ fuck!

> **LEON** : wait
> 
> thats cryptic im sorry
> 
> its not bad
> 
> im just
> 
> really stupidt

_Oh my god._

“I mean, it kinda isn’t, but I just wanted to make sure before I told y’guys.”

> **EGILL** : Leon come On
> 
> What do you Mean

“Oh, I see!” They sigh.

“I was going to tell you tonight probably _anyway_.”

Veronique gasps on the other end.

“I’m sorry! Maybe I should’ve waited?” They shake their head to themself.

“No, it’s really fine, Veronique. And Mei, if you’re still there.”

The girl in question giggles and Egill hears shifting on the other end.

“I’m proud of you, Egill!” It’s Mei’s voice that rings through this time and their face flushes at the attention.

“It’s such a big _step-_ shit!” They hear Veronique gasp and there’s more shifting. Egill bites back a laugh.

“Wait, can I call you right back?” It’s Veronique. “We just- wait, Mei quit it! - we just spilled nail polish all over.”

They laugh out loud this time. “Yes, of course. Good luck!” Their phone buzzes.

“Thanks! Bye!”

_Click._

Egill looks down at their phone.

> **LEON** : fuck
> 
> can i like facetime you
> 
> or something
> 
> or should i wait to see you?

Their heart leaps into their throat as they read the messages. _What could he possibly need to tell me that is so urgent for him to call me?_

> **EGILL** : Go ahead and call me if you need to!

They sigh through their nose and toss their phone onto the bed, suddenly _extremely_ nervous.

_What have I done in the last few days? Was I mean at any point or like, distant?_ They make a face. _I mean, maybe I was? He makes it very hard for me to focus_

_Oh, wait._

They shake their head.

_Guess I really_ do _need to be careful and just, bury my feelings, especially if he’s callin’ me to talk about it. I had no idea it was so obvious-_

Their phone rings and Egill scrambles to sit up. “Leon wants to FaceTime” flashes across their phone screen. They take a deep breath and answer on the third ring.

Leon’s sitting in his room, hair pulled out of his face and leaning back into his desk chair. ( _Cutie) Guess he’s calling from his laptop? Why?_

“Hey. Sorry if this was like, sudden.”

They shake their head. “No, it’s fine. What’s up?”

Egill watches as he looks off and sighs, pulling a leg up and under him in the chair.

_Don’t be so nervous…(I hate seein' you like this)_

“So, like. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking this week.” He pauses and they snort.

“Wow. Thinking is good.”

_Please help lighten the mood…_

To their relief, Leon laughs through his nose.

“I know, right? I don’t always like, do that.”

Egill smiles at him, noticing the way Leon looks off again.

_Huh._

“Right. So. Continue.” _How eloquent._

Leon sighs again, fidgeting with his hands.

“Ugh, I just have to like, rip the bandaid off, huh.” He looks right at Egill after that, who has been watching him in confusion.

“I’m really nervous.”

They furrow their brows. “Dude, you don’t have t’be nervous. It’s just me.”

“That’s kind of the problem.”

_Wait, shit._

“Me?” Leon’s eyes widen and he makes a face, shaking his head.

“No, wait, _you_ aren’t a problem but like, you also kind of are? Wait, that sounds like, really mean, I’m sorry, this feels like life or death to me.” He takes a deep breath and chews at his lip ( _Please don’t, it’ll bleed)._

“I think I’m like, chickening out. I should’ve waited.”

Confusion fizzles to disbelief quickly and Egill shakes their head.

“No way, you already have me worried, Leon. So now y’ _have_ to tell me.”

They watch as Leon leans back in his chair, sighs and untangles his legs. He stands up, face leaving the screen and he walks off-screen. _What the-_ A loud groan resounds through their phone speaker and Egill snorts. _Felt that._ Leon appears back on screen, sitting back in the chair with a huff.

“Fine. Okay. So.” A pause. Leon is staring at them. “Here I go.” Egill watches him take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“So. Remember how I like, told you I’m bi or pan or _whatever_ the other day?”

Hope sparks in their stomach.

“Uh, yes, how could I forget that? You offered to be my sugar daddy after.”

Leon hides his face in his hands, groaning. Egill laughs.

“Right. So. Like.” Another groan. “Eg, this is so fuckin’ _hard_.”

The kid in question flushes at this. _That’s kind of hot, I won’t lie (Stop groaning I’m gonna fall in love)._ Their tongue feels like lead.

“Leon, just say what y’need.”

Another groan ( _What did I just say). “_ Egill. You’re the one who like, gave me an awakening.”

The confession hits them like a brick. _Wait, what?!_

“Like, I thought maybe it was just like, platonic and I was thinking you’re attractive because you’re like, a _bro,_ or whatever. Like, ‘wow, they’re gonna get wild hoes ‘cos they’re so hot,’” Egill laughs out loud at that and they see Leon quirk a smile. “But then, I was like, thinking about corny stuff like, holding your hand and cuddling with you. And I _really_ wanted to be the wild hoes. Because I have it like, really bad for you, Egill.”

They hide their face in their hands and laugh again, giddy and their heart going a mile a minute.

_No fucking way._

“Y-, Yes fucking way. My feelings for you are so strong.” Egill moves their hands and Leon is smiling nervously. They clap a hand over their mouth to hide their grin.

_He’s so cute, this is unfair._ They take the hand away, a little shaky.

“Can I tell you something?”

Leon nods. Egill takes a deep breath to calm their own excited nerves.

“I totally feel the same, I’ve had a crush on you for like, awhile.”

They watch as he visibly relaxes, sighing. He mutters ‘oh thank god’ to himself and Egill smiles brightly.

“Okay, this is like, going so much better than I thought. Veronique was right.”

Something clicks in Egill.

“Wait. Is that why you didn’t want me to listen to her?”

Leon purses his lips. ( _Gimme kiss)_

“I mean. Yeah. I had asked her for advice and she was like, ‘Oh, oh, I’ll mention it casually,’ even though I was like, ‘No, do _fucking_ not,’ and I guess she actually like, listened to me.”

Egill breathes a laugh. “Well, she hung up early because Mei spilled nail polish. I _did_ tell her about m’pronouns though.”

Leon shakes his head, visibly defeated. “Whatever. She’s like, so nosy.”

They nod, unsure of what else say and still reeling from the confession. They start a little bit when Leon makes a noise between his teeth that catches their attention.

“So like, do you maybe want to go on an _actual_ date sometime? Instead of me just pretending whenever we hang out?”

Egill laughs and they blush a little bit. “Did you _actually_ do that?”

He makes a face and Egill laughs even harder. “Okay, I know, it’s like, lame as hell. But it really be like that, right?”

They smile fondly at him. “Well, not really. But I guess.” Leon groans again _(Ugh)_ and Egill grins.

“But yes, I really would like to go on an actual date sometime.”

They watch as Leon stands up again and walks off-screen. They’re really confused until they hear him whisper ‘yes!’ multiple times to himself and walk across Egill’s screen again. They snicker and he sits back in his chair.

“Cool. Great. When and where?”

**Author's Note:**

> i have grown to really love hk writing this LOL. teen ride or die squad is my favorite and i never see enough Content with all of them together :-(
> 
> also stream gone days :-)
> 
> im nonbinary, but please let me know if anything seems incorrect <3


End file.
